Death's Kiss
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Maka has something important she needs to tell Lord Death, she only hopes he'll listens.


Death's Kiss

"Death" Maka called out as she walked into the small circular room, known as the death room. Maka looked around the room, but saw no trace of Lord Death. She walked over to the mirror that hung on the back wall and blew her hot breath out on it, causing a mist to form on it. "42-42-564" Maka said. "Whenever you need to knock on Death's door." A ripple went across the mirror like it was water.

"Heyo" Death said popping up on screen.

"Hello, Lord Death" Maka greeted.

"What do I owe to the pleasure of this call?" he asked Maka nervously looked down at her feet and started to ring her hands. "Maka, is everything alright?" Death asked concern evident in his voice.

"Well, uh, sir I-" But Maka stopped talking. She seemed to be a bit scared to say whatever she had come her to tell him.

Death raised a questioning eyebrow behind his mask. "Maka?" he asked. She didn't respond , she just stood there shaking ever so slightly. Death stepped through the mirror quietly and put his large hand under her chin and lifted it, forcing her to make eye contact. Maka had tears in her eyes, but they hadn't managed to find their way out her eyes yet. "Maka, tell me what's wrong" Death asked softly, trying to calm the girls nerves.

"I-I, I've done something bad." she said, her face shadowed guilt.

"What is it" Death asked moving his hand away from her chin and setting it on her shoulder. Her head almost immediately dropped back down.

"I've-I've" Maka's voice shook and she let out a small choked sob.

"Maka, please tell me what's wrong. It can't be as bad as you think it is." Death told her.

"I've fallen in, love." Maka said the last word in a hushed whisper.

Death broke out in a hearty laugh. "Oh, is that all" He would never understand why teens had to be so dramatic over things like this. "Maka, this a natural thing, people fall in love all the time, you-"

"You don't understand" Maka yelled at him, her head snapping up. Tears were steadily falling down her cheeks. "I've fallen in love, with you" Maka said as she collapsed to the ground, crying hysterically. Death stood there, unsure of what to do, or say. And for the first time in his life Death didn't see Maka as the confident 12 year old that had walked confidently in here for the first time six years ago. But as a beautiful woman, who stood, well sat, before him, confessing her love for him.

"Maka" Death said softly in his real voice. Maka tentatively looked up, expecting to see disgust on Lord Death's mask. But was pleasantly surprised to see what she guessed was a soft smile behind his mask. Death held out a hand to Maka and helped her stand up on her somewhat wobbly legs. "Don't be afraid of your feelings." Death said. Maka immediately looked at the floor. "Or ashamed" he said putting a finger underneath her chin and lifting it. "You are an amazingly talented woman, any man would be lucky to have you." Death told her.

"But not you" she said quietly.

"If you and I were to begin a romantic relationship it would no doubt cause a horrible scandal and many people would think I seduced you." he said. Realization seemed to hit Maka like a sack full of bricks, apparently she had overlooked that.

"I'm sorry, sir" Maka said.

"for what?" Death asked. "Telling the truth, admitting to someone you love them. There is no crime in that. But, we can never be together." Death told her.

"But, does that mean you want to be together." Maka asked.

"Well, uh, I never said that." Death told her trying to get the idea of the being together out of her mind.

"Yes you did, kinda" Maka said, her confidence suddenly back.

"Well, the point is we can't be together."

"I understand sir" Maka said. "But, if I may, there is something I would like to do." Maka told him.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Death asked.

"First, you have to promise that I can, and if you let me I will try and move past all of this." Maka told him.

"Okay, you can do whatever it is." Death said.

"No, I need you to promise." Maka said determined.

"Alright, I promise." Death said crossing his heart.

"Okay, I want to kiss you." Maka said happily, while Death's eyes seemed to widen to about the size of the sun at the request.

"I don't know abo-"

"You promised" Maka countered.

"That I did" Death chuckled, Maka was a very smart woman. She knew that Death would never go back on a promise.

"On the lips" Maka said with a cheeky smile, obviously enjoying this.

"What!" Death questioned.

"On the lips, not your mask, your lips."

"Maka, I-" he started.

"You promised" Maka told him firmly.

"Okay" he told her after a few moments of silence.

Death walked away from Maka and over to a table that was shaped like the Death insignia. He slowly lifted his hand up to his mask and took off his mask, and set it gently on the table. Maka watched from behind him, eager to see his face. To see what lay behind the mask.

"Maka, come over here" Death said Maka walked until she was standing directly behind him. Death slowly turned around and Maka gasped at the beauty she saw.

Thick yet silky black hair, that was nearly identical to Kid's except he had no white stripes. His eyes were deep shade of ocean blue. His features seemed to have been sculpted by a master artist. But his lips were what she was interested in the most, they were pink like a baby's skin and seemed untouchable.

"Maka" Death said concerned, snapping Maka out of her trance.

"You-you're, beautiful" Maka said breathless. Death had the faintest touch of a blush on his cheeks.

"Go ahead Maka" Death said. Maka stepped closer and stood on her tiptoes. Death's eyes widened cautiously, and Maka's closed instinctively. The space between them closed, and before either of them knew it. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, enjoyed by both sides.

Soon their planned innocent kiss had turned into a battle of dominance for their tongues. Maka's arms wrapped around Death's neck and she held onto him like he was her lifeline. His hands rested on the small of her back, keeping her close to him. The simple kiss she had asked for had turned into a lover's make out.

Something dropped onto the floor and soon Maka felt one of Death's real hands on her neck, and the other was resting on her hip. Death's lips left Maka's and traveled down her neck, eliciting small moans from Maka. The small noises from Maka seemed to wake Death and he suddenly remembered the neck he was kissing belonged to one of his Students. He froze and tried to back away from Maka but hit the table.

Maka realized he was trying to stop the kiss. She unhooked her arms from around his neck and jumped away from him. She had a look of pure shame on her face.

"Maka" Death started. But Maka didn't want to hear him; she turned around and started to run away. But with cat like reflexes Death grabbed her wrist and kept her there. Maka was facing away from him, and he heard her start to cry.

She seemed to crumple to the ground and Death released her wrist. Death crouched down and wrapped his arms around Maka's shoulders; he rubbed her back and did his best to quiet her. After a few minutes her sobs lessened and she just sat their unsure of where to go from there.

"Maka, are you going to be okay?" Death asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said standing up, death followed suit. "Thank you" she told him, and he smiled at her.

"I have to be getting to class now." Maka said. She turned and headed toward the door. Death made no efferent to follow her. He let her go, a woman he never knew he wanted, and she let him go, a man she had wanted for years.


End file.
